


A Good Show

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, M/M, Podfic Available, Riding Crops, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: Kylo Ren returns from a mission to visit General Hux in his quarters to find the man is not alone.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	A Good Show

After three long weeks away on a mission, Kylo returns to the _Finalizer_ and heads to Hux’s quarters immediately after exiting the sonic. He doesn’t bother sending the general a message; he’s sure Hux has been notified of his return and must suspect he’ll want to drop by.

But standing in front of the man’s door, he senses two energy signatures in the Force. Still, he feels owed something. Whoever is with Hux for whatever late-evening strategy session can scram. He bypasses security and the door opens silently.

No one is present in the living room, the dining room, or the kitchenette. That leaves the bedroom, but what—

“Stars! Please—Give me more, sir!” the voice is young, male, and breathless.

Or that. Kylo quiets his footfalls with his powers, padding to the open doorway and peering in.

Two pairs of boots are set on the floor to the side of the door. He raises his eyes to the bed.

The voice, it turns out, belongs to Mitaka. The dark-haired lieutenant is on the mattress, naked on all fours with the general behind him. Hux is wielding a riding crop and intermittently bringing it down on Mitaka’s ass and thighs. Of course this is all while fucking the young man with his usual precise brutality.

Kylo lounges against the door-frame and simply watches. He’d known Hux saw other men and a part of him had wondered if he’d feel jealous were he ever to stumble across a scene like this. As it turns out, he’s too aroused to feel much of anything else.

 _—Does he like having his hair pulled?_ the knight asks the general directly, bypassing a proper greeting.

Hux lifts his face, eyebrows raised in astonishment at the intrusion. The crop falls from his hand to the floor. Then he nods and turns back to reach for Mitaka’s hair. “Curve your back, you fucking slag,” he spits.

“Yes, sir!”

“Go on, give Lord Ren a good show.”

“Oh my bloody Maker, what the—” Mitaka twists in Hux’s grasp, attempting to crane his neck.

“He could use a demonstration of what subservience looks like.”

“Oh,” the lieutenant answers as his gaze lands on Kylo. “I see, sir,” he adds, just a quiet puff of acceptance.

“Usually I enjoy Dopheld in my office,” Hux goes on to explain. “But since you’ve been away, I’ve invited him over here more frequently. Why don’t you tell Ren how this all started, darling?”

Kylo blinks. Hux has never called him anything approaching “darling.”

Mitaka clears his throat and his speech is surprisingly steady. “About a year ago?” he hazards. “It was after a dinner with some Mid-Rim diplomats. Bunch of louts, miserable evening. General Hux asked me over to his quarters afterward. As I remember it, he said he’d appreciate some more pleasant company.”

“I gave you a whiskey, which you barely started before—”

“Before I offered you a blowjob,” Mitaka completes with a nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Just like that, Ren. Mitaka knows how to treat his superiors.”

The lieutenant grins and adds brightly, “The attractive ones, anyway.”

Kylo finally steps into the room itself, pulling the chair out from the desk and taking a seat. Splaying his legs apart to ease the pressure on his crotch, he watches as Hux speeds up, rendering Mitaka speechless and increasingly limp in his grip. Eventually the lieutenant’s eyes roll back and he collapses forward onto his stomach with a sigh. His face is turned to the side, toward Kylo.

“Looks like he’s about to pass out on your dick,” Kylo observes.

Hux lets out a laugh. “I’m nearly done, anyway. Care for a turn after?”

The knight temporarily forgets how to speak. “Are you—fucking serious?” But Hux is staring pointedly at the tent in Kylo’s leggings. It’s no secret how hard he is.

“Terribly fucking serious,” Hux responds with a devious grin. “What do you say, Dopheld?” He lands a palm against the young officer’s right buttock with a sharp slap. From his vantage point on the chair, Kylo can see the white imprint of the general’s hand against the otherwise reddened flesh.

The lieutenant lifts a hand and wiggles his fingers in the air. “I’m on board, sir,” he mumbles. “Just don’t expect much energy or movement from me.”

Still stunned by the offer, Kylo takes this opportunity to watch Hux from a new perspective as he nears climax. The man is fierce, a barely self-contained act of violence. But Mitaka simply lies there with a look of sleepy bliss on his face; he must be accustomed to this, must even find some satisfaction in it.

“Fuck!” Hux shouts, clutching both of Mitaka’s shoulders as his eyelids flutter. Briefly he catches his breath and slowly opens his eyes, meets Kylo’s gaze. “You’re up, My Lord,” he says softly.

Kylo’s dick throbs at the sound of that. _My Lord._ He approaches the bed as Hux rolls away and heads to the nightstand for his cigarras, but pays little attention to the general from this point on. “Mitaka,” he says, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible. He doesn’t want to startle the young man.

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka mumbles, barely raising his face from the pillow.

“Do you want this?” He’s actively ignoring Hux at this point, because the redhead is derisively snorting out puffs of smoke.

“I do, Lord Ren.”

“He’s a slut,” Hux comments from the sidelines. “Takes any dick he’s offered. Bare, too.”

Kylo tilts his head and watches Mitaka’s expression. He remains placid-looking. Either he likes this treatment or he doesn’t mind. Kylo peels off his clothes, balls them up and throws the lot in the general direction of a corner. Then he joins Mitaka on the bed, kneeling between the lieutenant’s legs. “I’m—uh—kind of big.”

At that, Mitaka finally perks up and he turns to look, to verify. “Yes, you are, sir.” A shrug and an encouraging, “Go on, then.”

He catches something in the lieutenant’s voice he hasn’t heard before. Some sort of lilt, a softer accent than the standard Imperial one. “You’re not—not from the Rim, are you?”

“No, sir. I’m from the Core.”

He hears it, then: something so fucking familiar. “Where?”

“Chandrila. Why?”

“That’s where I was born.” He coughs, awkwardly, into a fist. If there’s a time for this conversation, it isn’t now. “Anyway.”

Mitaka nods. “Anyway, sir.” He raises his ass and wriggles it around invitingly.

Kylo drops his hand to the lieutenant’s waist, gives it a bit of a squeeze. “Spread your ass for me, Mitaka.”

“That’s right, Ren. He does well under firm guidance.” Hux drops a bottle of lubricant by the knight’s knee.

He gasps at the sight of Mitaka’s hole, reddened and slick, still relaxed from Hux’s recent use. Rubbing his thumb around the ring, he asks, “Do you need my fingers?”

“No, sir. Just fuck me, please.”

“So polite, Lieutenant.” Kylo lubes up, rises on his arms and leans forward. “Keep yourself spread open.” He drives in, and Mitaka whimpers. Kylo sees the lieutenant’s shoulders tense and says, “Shh, you can take it, soldier.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka murmurs, dropping his head and breathing deeply. “Maker, you’re fucking _deep._ ”

Leaning over, Kylo growls in his ear, “Yes, I am. Nine inches, all the way up your hole.”

“Ah, fuck me with every inch of it.”

Now that he’s buried up to the hilt inside Mitaka, Kylo can feel the load that Hux left. He’s never gone second like this, never felt another man’s come around his dick. It’s fucking glorious.

“I bet you can go harder,” Hux suggests, leaning in to get a closer look. “I’ve seen him take it like a whore.” He reaches a hand out to fondly tousle Mitaka’s hair. “Remember the way Opan had you after the Victory Day party?”

Mitaka’s smile is audible in his voice. “Why yes, sir, I do.”

Hux grins at Kylo and explains, “Opan fucked him like a sex doll. It was incredible.” He tilts his head at a closed door on the far wall and states, “I’ll be back shortly. Use him well, Ren.”

“Is that the sort of thing you like?” Kylo asks teasingly. “Because I can fucking wreck you.”

The lieutenant’s fingers curl around the bar at the foot of the bed. “Do it, Lord Ren. I bloody dare you.” He cries out when Kylo slams forward, his body going rigid at the start of the onslaught.

It feels like fighting, but instead of the familiar underpinning thrum of rage, there’s only lust. It’s similarly intoxicating, similarly fierce. After a minute or two, Dopheld relaxes beneath him, his whines subsiding. The lieutenant simply pants, letting out quiet grunts at the height of the deeper thrusts. He’s good, that much is for sure. Pliant and pretty and very practised.

“How’s that for wrecking you?” Kylo taunts.

Mitaka doesn’t speak, just projects a tumult of barely formed thoughts. _Deep—sore—good—yes._

Kylo is distantly aware that Hux has returned from the lavatory and is watching them closely. “A ranking officer asked you a question, Lieutenant.”

“Sir, it’s perfect!” Mitaka shouts.

“You may touch yourself, Dopheld. I’d like to see you come like this.”

The dark-haired officer nods and brings a hand between his legs. “Thank you, sir,” he says in relief.

Feeling guilty that he hadn’t even wondered if Mitaka had gotten off yet—much less attempted to assist, Kylo rests his forehead on the younger man’s shoulder. “So good. So fucking filthy.”

“That’s—mostly—Hux’s fault,” Mitaka gasps, tugging away at his cock.

“Gonna come, Lieutenant?” Kylo asks, daring to nip at an earlobe.

“Yes, My Lord. Very soon.”

He listens to the sounds Mitaka makes as his hand speeds up and his breaths become ragged, and it’s clear they’re both enjoying this. Inhaling deeply, Kylo smells the salt-warmth-sweat of Mitaka’s skin. It makes him giddy. He slides a hand up the lieutenant’s chest, bracing him against his own. “Fuck,” he groans.

Mitaka freezes under him a split second before he declares in a wheeze, “Oh my fucking stars.”

He nearly asks, the words still forming on his lips, when Mitaka confirms it.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming, fuck!”

Kylo holds him tightly through it, barely moving himself, simply enjoying the way Mitaka squirms in his arms and continues to grind down on his cock. It’s like he can’t get enough. Perhaps he can’t.

“Lord Ren looks like he’s about to come as well,” Hux observes.

“Maker, fuck, sir, please—” the lieutenant demands.

_—You want it?_

“Yes, I want it so fucking bad. Load me up, My Lord, give me everything you have, I can take it.”

“You will, Lieutenant. You’ll fucking take it and you’ll thank me for it.” He can almost feel Hux’s smirk on his back, and perhaps the general makes some comment, but he doesn’t hear it with the blood roaring in his ears as his climax overtakes him.

**. . .**

When he pulls out, Kylo registers an odd and wholly unexpected noise. It’s soft and muffled, and it takes him another long moment to understand that Mitaka is crying.

“Shit, are you—are you all right?” he stammers, reaching out a tentative hand, unsure of what went wrong and how to fix it.

The lieutenant’s eyes are scrunched up but he nods. Hux is already in motion, joining him on the bed, pulling him into his arms. “He gets like this sometimes. Overwhelmed.” He settles Mitaka onto his lap and tilts his chin up with gentle fingers. “Phel, look at me. You were so good, darling. Thank you.”

Kylo blinks. Hux’s tone is entirely different from the one he’d used earlier, when he’d called Mitaka a slut. Now he’s kissing the young man’s forehead and whispering reassuringly into his ear. Kylo misses most of Hux’s words, but overhears, “Shh… got you… good boy.”

For the past few months, Kylo has considered himself Hux’s primary partner, but watching the way the general is taking care of the lieutenant, he’s swiftly reappraising his presumptions. Hux has never treated him with such care.

Kylo suddenly feels as though he doesn’t belong here. He’s watching an intimate moment between these two men, far more personal than the sex he’d walked in on and joined. This is deeper. This means something, and he’d like to be part of it but doesn’t know how to ask. So he quietly leaves the bed and heads to the refresher.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Good Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169138) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
